


Altered states

by laughingpineapple



Category: True Detective, Twin Peaks
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Bryson, undercover as DEA. Cohle, undercover for narcotics. No-one has heard of Judy.





	Altered states

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babe_without_the_arms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babe_without_the_arms/gifts).




End file.
